Who We Are
by aig217
Summary: MODERN TIME: Naruto arrived to his university in the dead of night. Trying to escape the nightmares that are plaguing the university he runs over a girl making her lose her memory. What nightmare has he gotten into and will he survive it?


Who We Are

Chapter 1:

The stars slowly beginning to appear through out the dark sky. The eerie silence outside was disturbed by Dodge Challenger driving through the highway towards the city. A blond teen with whiskers was driving listening to some trance music. His sapphire eyes looking towards the mirrors to see if any car was on the left of him to make an exit to the city of Konoha.

He was driving towards Chakra University located in the heart of the city. He noticed that there was no traffic going in to the city but amazing broken down cars going away. He brushed it off and continued going to his destination.

He's yet to see a single person out in the streets but blamed it that it was too late. He parked his car outside what was to be the Register's office. He dressed in a black leather jacket with an orange shirt underneath. Some grey cargo pants with a pair of Nike shoes. Along with him was his iPhone some headphones that he put on. Inside his jacket he would always carry a combat knife just in case, a lesson he learned from his dad who was an elite body guard in the government.

"According to the information they gave me, every office is open 24 hours for student arrivals, but why isn't there any light on?" the blond man wondered and continued to the door not noticing a shadow following him. The door was a glass door with a simple golden handle to pull. As he did so the door wouldn't budge, it was locked from the inside. He grumbled and when he turned a creature lunged at him making him jump out of the way.

"What the fuck!" shouted the blond as he got up to fully notice the creature through the moons light. He looked no older than he was but he had pale skin. Pieces of his were decomposing and had bits of meat bitten off. His eyes were ghostly white.

"Stay back!" the teen yelled as he slowly reached into his jacket grabbing the knife. The creature once again lunged at him only for the blond to push him back.

"What the fuck is the matter with you!" he yelled again only to received snarls and grunts from the thing as it got back up,

"You leave me no choice!," he took out his knife and sprung it open to reveal a seven inch double sided blade. He got in a fighting stance with the blade reversed in his palm. As the creature slowly walked again the teen sliced through the upper thigh earning a moan from the monster but not slowing him down. This scared the blond as he stepped away from the creature but suddenly gravity left him as he tripped backwards.

A sprinkle hatch caught the back of his foot he cursed when he noticed his knife was away from him. He attempted to crawl towards but suddenly the creature pinned him to the floor. The teen had to use his left arm to prevent the thing from biting him while his right arm tried to inch its way to his knife. His arm was getting tired from the monster's weight but he felt the handle from his knife and pulled it. He had no other choice as he grasped the blade and stabbed in the side of the head making some blood land on his face and jacket. The thing stopped and become dead weight.

He pushed it off and stood up shaking trying to catch his breath. He went to pick up his phone that fell when he jumped only to notice the screen fully cracked. He threw it against the glass door and shattering the glass making the alarm go off with red lights. As soon as this started happening bodies that were concealed in the dark slowly started moving.

The man counted easily eight creatures edging their way towards him. His mind immediately comprehended the situation and started sprinting towards his car, unlocking it, turning the ignition and sped away.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked to himself, "I have to get to the campus police station and figure what's going on," he failed to notice someone getting in front of his and hit him or her. He stopped the car and popped his head out the door to notice a young blond girl laying unconscious.

"Damn!" he quickly went to check if she was alright. He scanned her out checking if she was like the thing that attacked him early and quickly deduced she wasn't. She had a nasty gash on the side of her head that was bleeding. Snarls and grunts were heard around him. He picked up his head to see those things around him. He picked up the girl and put her on the passenger side and left the area. Heading for the campus police area.

A couple of minutes passed and he reached his destination he scanned area and confirmed no monster where near. He went to get the girl out and carried her towards the door and prayed it wasn't locked. A god somewhere heard him as door opened.

It was the lobby of the police station. It was spacious with a a beautiful leaf fountain made of marble with a bronze plate that states, "Inheritors of the Will of Fire" in the middle. The building itself was made of two floors. The reception desk was just behind the fountain where he could see files on the floor and two computers, one broken, the other one turned on. Three doors were located on the bottom floor but his main attention was on the girl he hit by accident. He laid her down in a nearby wooden bench and attended her wounds. He ripped a bit from his orange shirt and wetted it by the nearby drinking fountain. He cleaned out the gash on her head trying to disinfect the wound and wash away the blood she had. He quickly went to check the drawers in the desk to see if could find a bandage, to his luck there was a brand new one. He wrapped it around her head carefully. He checked if she had other wounds but found no visible one and he wasn't about to strip her naked to see anywhere else. He deemed her fine as she was.

He mentally thanked his mom for all the medical studies she forced upon him when she was alive. He sat next to her and closed his eyes to briefly go over what has happened to him in that last half hour or so. He was attacked by a monster then stabbed it in the head. He has no phone so there's no way of communicating with his dad. He was almost lunch for those things when a group tried to ambush him. He ran over a blond girl who is unconscious. Now he is here taking care of her.

"Well let's see if the phone here works at least," he said to himself. He went to the desk and picked up the phone only to hear silence not even a tone, " The line is dead. How about the computer." He checked it but it requires a password so he was locked out. He cursed underneath his breath when a groan was heard. He panicked first but then he saw the girl getting up.

"Ugh Why does my head hurt?" the blond girl getting familiar with her surroundings, "Where am I?"

"You are in the campus police station. As for your head, that's my fault. I hit you with my car and knocked you out. I'm sorry about that. I was started by those things outside."

"What things?" she asked.

"What do you mean? There everywhere!" He exclaimed making an echo in the building adding more pain to the young girl's headache, "Sorry, when I tend to be loud in extreme situations. My name is Naruto Namikzae. What's your name?" He asked with a smile.

"My name? What's my name? Who am I Naruto?" she asked seriously.

"You don't remember your name?" he simply replied a little bit annoyed.

"No I don't sorry. I try to but just blanks comes out." she responded honestly.

"I guess i gave you amnesia. Do you have an ID or something," he wondered.

He saw that she was checking in her brown jacket she had to no avail, then her blue jeans where she found a key with a room number.

"I'm guessing this is my dorm key," she answered.

"Okay after figuring out what's going on outside and arm ourselves we'll look for your dorm okay. Until then I'll call you Jade because of your eye color."

She smiled and nodded to his term, "Okay Naruto."

"Well lets check which doors are unlocked shall we?"

They split up and checked the doors in opposite corners finding both of them locked leaving the door near the entrance only. Naruto took a second to make sure Jade was ready. He turned the door handle to find it was unlocked and opened the door. As soon as they passed and closed the door he heard a gun click.

"You should really check you're corners," in a monotone voice. Naruto turned to see another teen with red hair with a gun pointed straight at Jade.

That was the first chapter I hope you like it guys n.n My other story Reasons will be on hiatus since I went in to a mental block but feel free to check it out. Until next time...


End file.
